Stage Costume
by Yuki Hi Hono'o
Summary: Shuichi wears his stage costume home one night, what will Yuki do? Rated M for lemons. Final Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN) **Woo! My first fanfic! Took a while to get the damn thing posted cause it kept needing something fixed or I had to wait or had no internet…. Any way, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation, it belongs to Maki Murakami, though I would happily take Shu-chan as a brother instead of the jackass I got instead… xD

"**Stage Costume"**

"Yuki! Yuki! I'm home!"

Yuki sighed and opened another can of beer, he was going to need it now that Shuichi was home.

"Yuki?!" the annoying voice persisted, echoing throughout the house. "Yukiii?!! Are you asleep?! Wake up Yuki!!"

"Yuki Yuki Yuki!" mocked, walking out of the kitchen. "Don't you ever shut-" He froze in mid sentence, staring. Shuichi was wearing his new stage costume, a tiny little skin tight black tube top with a short yellow jacket over top, and below that was the tightest pair of pants Yuki had ever seen! This wasn't the first time Yuki had seen this outfit (though he'd never admit to having watched _any_ let alone all of Shuichi's live concerts on TV), but it seemed twice as tight and skimpy in real life!

Shuichi was confused. And while this itself wasn't an uncommon occurrence, the fact that Yuki was just standing there staring at him with a funny look on his face _was_. Could it be… shock?!

"Yuki?" he asked nervously, "are you okay?" On an impulse he glanced down at himself, suddenly remembering what he was wearing. Blushing, he pulled his little jacket closed in a futile attempt to hide his bare mid-rift and started babbling, desperately trying to explain the reasons behind his present garb. "When we were on stage, someone stole my change of clothes from the dressing room! I had to come home dressed like this-" He paused to gasp in a breath and looked at Yuki again. The blond novelist still had that strange expression on his face. Shuichi closed his mouth all at once and looked down again, though not at himself this time.

He snickered.

It would seem Yuki, or at least part of him, found this new outfit quite… fascinating.

Startled by Shuichi's giggles, Yuki looked down at himself too. Then, blushing furiously, he turned and stalked off to his office, slamming the door behind him and nursing what little dignity remained intact.

Shuichi cupped both hands over his mouth, trying not to laugh. His mischievous little mind kicked into gear then, and he thought up a very naughty plan, one that did not bode well for the unfortunate Yuki. "I think it's time for Yuki to take a break." he said, giggling, to no one in particular.

Shuichi snuck over to the office, letting himself in quietly. He padded silently over to where his lover sat, typing furiously, still blushing.

"Yuki!!!" he shrieked, throwing his arms around the unfortunate novelists neck, causing him to nearly have a heart attack.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" he roared, trying to shake off the pink haired vocalist. With one particularly violent shrug, he managed to dislodge his short lover, who rolled around on the floor laughing hysterically.

Turning back to the computer, Yuki resumed typing, mourning his shattered dignity and pointedly ignoring the boy still on the floor.

With and evil grin, Shuichi stood up and walked over to perch on the desk, slightly behind and to the left of the laptop. "What are you doing Yuki?" he asked in his most annoying voice.

"Working" Yuki retorted shortly, wasting an enormous amount of energy trying to ignore the pink bundle of mischief.

Shuichi on the other hand, was doing his level best to make things difficult for his lover. He shrugged out of his jacket, so he was wearing just his spandex tube top, and stretched lazily, all of his taut little stomach on display He leaned backwards, arching his back with as light groan.

Yuki squirmed a little, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his now uncomfortably tight pants. Shuichi, who had been watching him closely, noticed this and knocked a couple of pens onto the floor.

"Oops! Sorry! I'll get those." he exclaimed as he slid off the desk and slowly bent over to retrieve them. Yuki exercised all self control, trying to ignore his little lover, but despite himself, his eyes wandered over to Shuichi, admiring the boy's tight little ass and feeling his pants constricting even more.

Shuichi slowly stood up again and resumed his perch atop the desk, posing slightly. Things were going exactly as planed and he was enjoying himself greatly. After all, Yuki's not-so-subtle admiration had not gone unnoticed.

The afore mentioned victim on the other hand, was _not_ finding this amusing in the least. His rapidly growing erection was pushing painfully against his pants, destroying the last of his concentration, and the brat was only making things worse, sitting where Yuki couldn't help but notice him and adopting only positions that showed his hot little body off the best.

_That's it_, Yuki decided, _enough is enough. I have a deadline coming up, and it takes first priority over some damn brat's constant sex drive! This is neither the time or place for his stupid mind games, if the idiot even had a mind. _

Yuki frowned, giving Shuichi his best death glare. "Move." he said shortly, daring the brat to argue.

"Okay!" Shuichi answered quickly, _too_ quickly, mischievous grin in place. He slid down off the desk again, and maneuvering around his arms, hopped up onto the shocked man's lap. "How's this?" he breathed into Yuki's ear, and then, grin widening, leaned forward and nipped it.

Yuki clamped his hands onto the edge of the desk to avoid reflectively grabbing anything, extremely conscious of the younger boy's legs bent up and over the arms of his chair, hot little body close, but no quite toughing him.. Yuki began to lose his hold on self control over this unexpected turn of events, his lust overpowering all other thoughts as Shuichi deductively whispered "Why don't you take a break…"

His remaining self control shattered and blew way on the wind.

Yuki's hands took on a life of their own as they release the desk to grab a hold of Shuichi's tight little ass. Drawing the boy closer, he grinned as his hard-on dug into Shuichi's own rapidly growing erection, causing the boy to gasp.

"I think I can manage a _little _break…" he whispered back before locking lips with his lover.

Wrapped his arms around the writer's neck, parting his lips to let the man in while Yuki's hands explored every inch of his body.

The pink haired singer drew back for a breath, panting slightly, and looked deeply into his lover's eyes, admiring Yuki's handsome profile. _He's beautiful_, he thought, reaching up to run a hand through the silky blonde hair and drawing it down across the man's cheek, basking in his lover's attentions.

"Oh god! Yuki…" he moaned as Yuki grabbed hold of his erection through the thin barrier of his skin tight, and now _too_ tight, pants. He cried out as he felt himself squeezed none too gently by the older man, pleasure tingling through his nerves like lightning.

Yuki slammed his mouth back onto Shuichi's, diving in to taste the pink haired boy's sensual mouth as he pushed him down onto the floor. Straddling Shuichi, he gasped into their still shared kiss as they boy slid a hand into his pants, moving it up and down over the sizable shaft he found hidden away.

Lust building, Yuki began to claw at Shuichi's little top, quickly dragging it off over the boy's head and tossing it into the corner, soon followed by his own shirt.

He brought his hands up and placed them on his pink haired lover's shoulder, leaning down to lick the boy's neck. Slowly, he worked his way down to nibble on one of Shuichi's collar bones, drawing another moan from his little purple-eyed lover.

Yuki's hands slid down, catching hold of the belt around Shuichi's thin waist, drawing it off slowly before casually sliding down the boy's tight pants. A pair of black boxers soon joined the growing pile of clothing in the corner. As the older man worked his way around Shuichi's shoulders, leaving love bites wherever possible, Shuichi reached up to undo his blonde lover's pants, admiring the tall man's body as he fumbled with the belt clasp. Toned muscles rippled under the skin as he moved, his mouth drawing another soft moan out of the boy, louder this time.

Finally all of their clothing was lying in a heap, all except for the small studded belt choker Shuichi I still wore around his neck. Hooking his finger under it, Yuki used it to pull the boy up onto his lap.

He thrust his tongue into Shuichi's open mouth as he felt around in a desk drawer behind him, searching for the small bottle of lube that was always kept there, just in case. Shuichi had made him promise never to go dry again.

He pulled away from the passionate kiss as he unscrewed the thin tube, panting heavily and completely out of breath before locking lips with his lover again.

Yuki reached down to slick the pink haired boy's entrance, sliding his fingers up inside teasingly before moving on to slick his own erection. Pushing the pop star back onto the floor, he wrapped Shuichi's long legs around his waist and slammed into him, groaning in pleasure. Shuichi cried out, arching his back, hot fire shooting through all of his nerves as his lover penetrated deep inside of him.

Withdrawing almost all of the way, Yuki pushed in slowly this time, smirking as Shuichi writhed and bucked beneath him, demanding that he pick up the pace.

"Don't tease Yuki…" he whined, squirming "Faster! Move faster! Yukiii!!!"

Yuki grinned, pinching Shuichi's ass as he complied, chuckling at the impatience of the writhing boy beneath him.

Shuichi cried out again and again, arching his back ever time Yuki thrust in, unconsciously arousing him even more.

Grabbing a hold of Shuichi's shoulders, Yuki slid out and flipped him over. Pulling Shuichi onto all fours and spreading the compliant boy's legs, Yuki drove back in harder and deeper than before, forcing his entire erect inside the singer's opening and causing the boy to convulse, shrieking out his name.

Yuki pounded into his lover's slender body, nipping his shoulders as he slammed in repeatedly. Running his hands over Shuichi's hot sweaty body, basking in the almost overwhelming, painful, pleasure.

Reaching forward, Yuki grasped hold of Shuichi's erection, running his hand up and down, massaging the swollen appendage and drawing more moans and gasps of pleasure from his lover.

As he sped up, thrusting in faster and harder, and as Shuichi screamed louder and louder, he felt the familiar burning feeling in the pit of his stomach that warned him he was rapidly approaching his climax.

Giving one last thrust, he came deep inside his little lover's body while Shuichi, shrieking his name, came at the same time.

After a minute or so of reveling in the satisfying feeling of release, Yuki drew out and collapsed beside the exhausted boy, panting heavily.

Lying on the floor, listening to their breathing level out, Shuichi started to fall asleep.

As his eyes slowly drifted closed, he felt strong hands reach under I, lifting his exhausted body gently from the floor. His head lolled against a muscular chest and he sighed deeply and contentedly.

"Damn brat, I just had the carpets cleaned." he heard a deep voice say with a soft chuckle.

He was gently laid down on a soft bed, dimly aware of something heavy laying down next to him, enclosing him in a warm, protective embrace.

He snuggled closer to Yuki's warm body and nuzzled the man's neck sleepily, earning him another chuckle and a kiss on the cheek.

As Shuichi drifted off on the wings of sleep, he heard Yuki softly say "I love you. You're mine Shu-chan, and I'm not letting you go."

Shuichi mustered the last of his energy and cracked open a bright purple eye. "Maybe I should wear my stage costume home more often…" he murmured.

-END-

**End note: **Please review! This is my first, and I want to know how I can improve!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN) **Due to all the wonderful, positive reviews I got, I decided to extend the story another chapter. I took into mind the suggestions I received and asked several people for their opinions before posting, so please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Like I said before, I do not own any part of Gravitation, it belongs to Maki Murakami. If I did, the manga would be rated more than +16 plus, despite that fact that, ironically enough, I'm only 15 ½ myself… ;

**Chapter 2:**

The sun was up bright and cheerful, energetic in its morning light, even if other creatures weren't.

One of these rolled over and groaned, weakly lifting a hand to block the sun's blinding rays from his bleary eyes. He yawned, scratching his brilliantly colored pink hair, and gazing blissfully at the sleeping blonde next to him.

Stretching lazily, Shuichi leaned over to kiss his handsome lover before rising reluctantly from the warm covers of the bed.

_I think I'll take a shower_, he thought, casting one last loving glance in Yuki's direction.

Heading to the other side of the room, Shuichi put on the first article of clothing he found, one of Yuki's over-large button up shirts. It came nearly to his knees, and his hands completely disappeared in the sleeves, but it was soft, and he was only walking down the hall.

Yawning hugely, the pink haired pop-star made his way slowly down the hall heading for the blissfully hot water he knew awaited him in the bathroom.

1_"obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete_

_hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku"_

Yuki groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. It was way too early for the brat's crappy lyrics.

"_madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni_

_yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete"_

"Oh for Christ's sake…" he moaned, sitting up and irritably scratching the back of his neck. "Might as well get up, it's not like I'm gonna get any sleep with all that racket…" Dragging his tired body out of the bed, he walked over to the dresser and started rooting through, digging out a fresh new set of clothing. Yawning, he buttoned his shirt up as he shuffled down the hall, passing the bathroom where he could hear a certain energetic pink haired thing happily frolicking in the running water, and made his way to the kitchen. Caffeine was what he needed right now.

A few minutes later, he was seated in front of his laptop, sipping the fresh cup of coffee held in one hand, with his first cigarette of the day in the other.

Opening the screen, he stared at it, lost in thought as the cheerful and enthusiastic singing continued down the hall.

"_doko ni mo tomaranai_

_mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo_

_furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte_

_tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World!"_

Listening to his lover, Yuki sat up a little straighter and closed the screen again. He didn't need to get to work just yet. Shuichi obviously had plenty of energy he was simply wasting… why not put it to good use? Yuki smirked.

Oblivious to his blonde lover's naughty scheming, Shuichi wallowed in the shower like a fish in water, finishing "The Rage Beat" and pausing for breath while he decided what song to serenade the day with next.

2"_Spicy Marmalade, jidai wa marude_

_ui himeta kao de, madowa-"_

"'Spicy Marmalade?' Is that the best you could come up with?"

Startled, Shuichi turned to face the tall blonde. "Wha?" he asked intelligently.

Smiling slightly, Yuki allowed his eyes to travel appraisingly down the boy's wet, naked body rather _un_-subtly.

"Oh!" The singer blushed and shyly tried to cover himself with his hands. Why he was embarrassed, Yuki did not know or care. The sight of the boy's beautiful body displayed to perfection and glistening as the water trailed down it, tracing sensual patterns on his skin had driven everything to the back of his mind as lust and desire awoke.

"Don't scare me like that!" the boy whined, still blushing as Yuki advanced on him, hungry grin on his face.

"I'll show you something hot and 'spicy,' Shuichi" he said seductively, "but it's definitely _not _marmalade…" His grin widened at the shocked look on his lover's face as he let himself into the shower, shedding his clothing as he went.

Grabbing hold of Shuichi's shoulders, the author slammed his lips onto the younger boy's, thrusting his tongue in as he shoved him up against the wall. Shuichi's surprised look rapidly faded and he closed his eyes, crushing his parted lips to the older man's hard enough to bruise, moaning as he felt Yuki's tongue exploring every recess of his mouth.

Reaching down, Yuki wasted no time grabbing Shuichi's now swollen member, gently stroking it. "Ah… Yuki…." the pink haired boy gasped into the hot kiss, arching into the touch.

Reclaiming his tongue, the tall blonde moved down to Shuichi's neck, drawing his teeth lightly along till he reached the pulse point at the base. He licked the soft skin sensually, kissing his way down to the singer's collarbone, gently closing his teeth around it. He slipped his thigh in between the boy's legs, nudging his groin gently, producing another of those gratifying moans. Left hand still fondling the boy's arousal, he began kissing his way down Shuichi's naked chest, causing the boy to shudder beneath his touch. He stretched out his tongue and dipped it into his lover's navel, all the while lowering himself onto his knees.

Inches away from the pop star's throbbing erection, Yuki looked up at him, smirking evilly, watching his expression change as it suddenly dawned on Shuichi what he was about to do. Then, before the boy could say a thing, Yuki leaned forward and drew him in as far as he could go.

Shuichi gasped wildly, convulsing as the pleasure escalated, and he began to thrust into Yuki's mouth, crying out as the blonde man sucked _hard_. Running his tongue up the underside, Yuki applied every trick he knew to make the boy gasp and squirm, ignoring the increasing, painful burning between his _own_ legs.

With a wild cry, Shuichi came in Yuki's welcoming mouth, slumping against the wall as the blonde man rose to his feet again.

Leaning forward, Yuki locked lips with his little lover again, diving in to taste Shuichi and grinning when he saw the boy grimace at the new bitter taste in his mouth. He reached up with both hands, pinning the boy's hands to the wall above their heads and thrusting his naked erection hard against him, feeling Shuichi's soft penis reawaken quickly. Shuichi whimpered as he was pushed down to the shower floor, panting as he watched Yuki reach for the small bottle of lube that was kept in the shower for just such occasions. Honestly, there seemed to be bottles of the damn stuff stashed everywhere!

Kneeling down in front of his pink haired lover, Yuki squeezed some of the gel onto his index finger. Reaching down in between the boy's thighs, he slid it inside of Shuichi, lifting one of his little loves legs up onto his shoulder.

Caught up in this pleasurable activity, neither heard the frustrated knocking on the front door.

Hiro sighed.

He'd told the pink haired singer that he would be stopping by at this time the next day to drop off a couple things on his way by. So why the hell wasn't he opening the damn door?!

Reaching forward, he experimentally tried the knob; the door swung open silently at his touch. Shaking his head, Hiro let himself in and closed it gently behind him.

Walking into the main hall, Hiro sighed loudly when he heard the shower. Why couldn't he have waited until Hiro had stopped by for that? Now he had to wait for the little annoyance to finish, which as Hiro knew from experience, would take quite a while.

Glancing at the door, he noticed it was open slightly, enough to afford him an excellent view of the tall mirror that stood against the wall. Hiro frowned, he could see… something… he wasn't sure what. Inching forward, he peeked in at the mirror, gazing at the strange form he saw in the shower.

OH GOD!! He thought, absolutely horrified when he suddenly realized what he was currently seeing was a _naked_ blonde man straddling his friend. Slapping his hands over his mouth to stop himself from screaming (or throwing up, which at the moment, seemed most likely), he stumbled back out the door as fast as he could and still be quiet. He did _not_ want to face Shuichi right now, not after seeing that.

"Did you hear something Yuki…" moaned Shuichi, looking up at the blonde man on top of him. He gasped as Yuki inserted a third finger and began moving it up and down, stroking the inside of the boy.

"Shh…." he breathed, nibbling on his little lover's soft ear. "Are you ready for me?"

Too out of breath to do more than nod his head, Shuichi braced himself against the shower floor with his hands and wrapped his long legs tightly around Yuki's waist. He whimpered as he felt Yuki's huge arousal brush against his entrance, forcing himself to relax.

Yuki pushed in.

Hiro shuddered, nearly in tears, hearing Shuichi's piercing shriek. Shaking his head violently, he desperately tried not to think about what had caused that scream.

Leaning forward, Yuki locked lips with his lover, cutting off the cry abruptly. He slid his tongue in as he withdrew from his lover slightly, then slammed back in, searching for the spot that made Shuichi scream louder.

Giving another thrust, Yuki grinned as Shuichi cried out, yelling his name as he hit the boy's "sweet spot" Reaching down, he grasped hold of Shuichi's erection and began pumping it, reveling in the feeling of being inside of the boy, of feeling his hot, sweat soaked body writhing beneath him.

He drew away from the boy's sensual mouth, looking deep into his lover's eyes as he slowly licked his fingers, and was stretching towards the parted lips again when the water suddenly ran cold.

With startled yells, they both leaped up, drawing away from the freezing water as fast as they could and almost falling out of the shower.

Disappointed, Shuichi sat on the floor and looked down at his still hard erect mournfully. Experience had shown that Yuki didn't like to be interrupted, chances are he'd be left on the painful edge as the man left to drink and smoke away his annoyance. Sighing sadly, he started to rise, reaching for a towel when a hand caught hold of his arm, stopping him.

Confused, he turned to look at Yuki and was startled to suddenly find himself pinned to the floor by the larger man's weight.

"Where do you think you're going, Shu-chan?" Yuki purred and licked his neck. Shuichi gasped as Yuki flipped him onto his stomach and pulled him up onto all fours.

"I'm not finished with you yet…" came the whispered words, breath hot on his shoulder as Yuki picked up where he'd let off.

_Maybe my luck has changed today…._

"How long are you gonna lay there brat?" Yuki asked, shaking him lightly.

"hmm…?" Shuichi moaned, thinking back on the last hour or so as Yuki caught hold of his arms and lifted him to his feet.

Swaying slightly, he leaned into his lover's strong chest, allowing himself to be guided out of the bathroom.

Placing his little pink haired lover onto the couch, Yuki grabbed the remote and his cigarettes and settled down next to him. Shuichi sleepily pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and drew it up over his shoulders as he snuggled into Yuki's lap. He sighed happily as the older man put his arms around his slender shoulders.

After a few minutes of listening to the man's heartbeat as he slowly smoked, Shuichi shifted, looking up at the man's handsome profile.

"Yuki…" he said quietly, reluctant for once to break the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I-I want to know… Yuki, do you… love me?" he whispered, voice trailing off as the man looked down at him intently, staring deeply into his brilliant amethyst eyes.

Wrapping his arms tighter around his Shuichi, he drew the boy up under his chin and whispered "Of course I do, idiot. You're mine and I don't plan on letting you go."

Shuichi squirmed in his embrace, twisting to face him and throwing his arms around Yuki's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh Yuki… I love you too!" he mumbled into his shoulder, his eyes getting misty.

Smiling slightly, Yuki reached over to one side and turned on the radio before pushing the boy down onto the couch. Kissing him softly, Yuki gently proceeded to remind his precious Shu-chan that both of them were still completely nude.

Caught up in their entirely engrossing activity, neither noticed that, ironically enough, the radio had begun to play "Spicy Marmalade…"

Out on the front porch, Hiro sat with his knees up under his chin, rocking back and forth slowly.

He was going to be having nightmares for the next week, and he knew it.

-END-

1 The Japanese lyrics for "The Rage Beat"

2 The Japanese lyrics for "Spicy Marmalade"

_Italics: _Thoughts or emphasis

: New point of view


	3. Chapter 3

**AN) **Woot! Third chapter! So much for a one shot… ; I was having some trouble coming up with a plot that was at least _close_ to the last chapter. It's probably not that great, but I did my best… I do almost all of my writing after 10PM, and I'm reduced to drinking Ginger Ale for my caffeine rush due to the fact I ran out of Coke again… ;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation but Maki Murakami does. I wish I did, but hey, ya can't have it all!

**Chapter 3**

"You saw WHAT?!" Shuichi practically yelled, starring in shock at his best friend Hiro.

It was Monday afternoon, and Hiro had been acting strange. He looked like he'd slept poorly for the last few days, and Shuichi could swear his friend was _avoiding_ him! Finally, he'd decided to come out with his usual blunt innocence and ask him what was wrong, said action leading to this current confrontation.

"What do you mean 'you saw us banging'?!" he yelled again, blushing bright enough to put the sun to shame.

Blushing nearly as brightly, Hiro yelled back "The door was open so I came in to drop off the stuff like we'd planned! It's not _my_ fault you'd picked that time to have a good fuck with your boyfriend! In the _shower _no less!"

"I can't believe you!" Shuichi retorted, close to tears he was so embarrassed, "You're the one who walked in on us! Lovers do that you know…" He turned away, painfully aware of the unnatural shade of his face.

"At least shut the door! For chrissake, you're like a fucking whore! The only difference is you're not getting paid!" Hiro went too far.

Shocked and hurt, Shuichi whipped around and slapped Hiro as hard as he could, causing the larger boy to stagger back in surprise, one hand to stinging cheek. "I'm not a whore! You haven't got any right to say that!" he sobbed, "How could you…"

Spinning, he ran off, arm in front of his face and shoving passed Sakano-san. The older man twisted to stare incredulously after the hysterically sobbing boy, then turned around to face an equally surprised Hiro. "What happened Nakano-kun?!"

Shaking his head, Hiro faced the distraught man. "Just leave him be, this is my fault. I went over to drop off some stuff on Saturday and walked in on him and Yuki-san…" he blushed again.

"You did WHAT?!"

Hiro sighed, dejavu…

-----

Yuki rubbed his eyes.

The brat wasn't supposed to come home till late that night, so what the hell was he doing here now? And in _tears_ no less!

"What am I going to do Yuki?! He said I'm a whore! Hiro probably hates me now! WAAAHHHH!!!!" The hysterical singer clung to his waist, sobbing profusely and soaking the front of the irritated novelist's shirt.

"Listen brat, I don't have time to deal with your petty squabbles. I have a deadline to make, so get the hell out of here!"

Yuki immediately regretted his harsh words as Shuichi looked up at him, wearing a shocked and hurt expression for the second time that day. He looked away and backed out of the room, rubbing his eyes trying unsuccessfully to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry Yuki…" he whispered and ran down the hall, his face hidden in his sleeve.

He caught a glimpse of his lover standing up, hand outstretched calling his name, but he didn't pay any attention. Sobbing, he ran to the living room and collapsed on the couch and cupped his face in his hands, tears running unchecked down his face to land in a rapidly growing puddle on the pillow under his chin.

Why was this happening to him? His best friend believed he was a slut, and Yuki didn't want him around! What the hell did he do wrong?!

Caught up in his grief, the boy didn't notice as his blonde lover came into the room and stood in the doorway, watching him.

Yuki silently berated himself. He knew how sensitive Shuichi was, he really had to start watching what he said! He stared at the crying lump on the couch for a minute, deciding what to do. Making up his mind, he walked over silently and sat down on the couch with the pink haired singer, gently taking hold of the boy's shoulders and drawing him into a hug. Shuichi pressed his face into the man's shoulder and sobbed while Yuki simply held him, rocking him back and forth a little as if he was a small child.

Eventually even Shuichi had to run out of tears and reluctantly drew back from the blonde author, rubbing his sore eyes and snuffling. Reaching out, Yuki took hold of his hand and pulled it away from his face lest he make his already puffy eyes any worse and brushed away the boy's tears with his left hand.

"What brought this on?" he asked calmly, as if the earlier incident in the study hadn't happened.

"Hiro (hic) had walked in (hic) on Saturday and he (hic) saw us… in the shower…" he said quietly, blushing again. "What if he's right Yuki? (hic) I _am _a dirty slut (hic) aren't I?!"

Yuki snorted. "Let me guess, our little 'show' shocked the poor innocent boy's delicate sensibilities, and he figures it's your fault." he said, sarcasm evident. When Shuichi nodded, he sighed. "It's not your fault Shu-chan, if anything, it's mine." he pulled the boy's head onto his shoulder again. "I should have shut the door properly and make sure no one was around."

Chuckling a little, he lifted Shuichi's tear ravaged face up into the light. "And besides, if you _were_ a whore, you'd be so filthy rich by now you wouldn't be bothering with work." Shuichi looked up at him and smiled a little, rubbing his nose on his shirt sleeve before leaning up to give Yuki a soft kiss.

"Get up brat," Yuki chided gently, smiling slightly. "I gotta get us something to eat."

"I'll help too!" Shuichi said, cheerful again as he crawled off Yuki's lap and jumped up. Shaking his head, Yuki shuffled off muttering something about "…damn brat… burn the house down…" as the small pink haired boy bounced happily after him.

Skipping ahead, Shuichi lead the way to the kitchen then, stopping suddenly, he gasped. "My apron! I gotta go get it!" Turning, he ran into Yuki and bounced off the larger man, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt as he fell backwards.

RIIIPPPP!!!!

Shuichi landed on the floor with a loud thud, then gasped when he realized he was still holding part of Yuki's shirt. Looking up, he met the shocked blonde's eyes and leaped to his feet, already babbling an apology. "I'm so sorry Yuki I didn't mean to do that-"

He cut off abruptly as the older man shoved him into the wall and promptly kissed him. Looking at the shocked boy's face, Yuki made a mental note to remember how affective that method of shutting him up was.

Surprised, Shuichi stared up at him wide-eyed, then leaned up to kiss the blonde again. Closing his eyes, Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck as he felt his tall lover's arms encircle his waist, drawing him close. Yuki licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shuichi happily accepted, parting his lips slightly and stretching out his own tongue to meet that of his lover.

Bracing his right hand against the wall, Yuki slid his left under the edge of Shuichi's shirt, slowly drawing up as he gently caressed his way across his chest, drawing a soft gasp from the boy when he pinched one of his lover's erect nipples. Shuichi moaned slightly as he felt the older man slowly draw his hand downwards again, then cried out when Yuki grabbed hold of his growing arousal, arching towards the touch.

Grinning at the boy's pleasing reaction, Yuki slid both hands down the underside of the singer's thighs just below his tight little ass. With a grunt, he lifted the boy up, bracing him against the wall and leaning in to kiss him again, Shuichi wrapping his long legs around the man's waist.

Thrusting his tongue back in to taste his Shuichi's mouth, Yuki pressed his hips against his little lover. The boy gasped, Yuki's now hard erection digging against his groin, feeling his own arousal swiftly swelling. "Yu…ki…" he moaned… "Please… take me…."

Yuki smirked on the boy's lips, then gripping his lover's firm rear, he drew away from the wall, slowly heading in the direction of the bedroom.

Lowering his head to lick the boy's neck, he paused in the bathroom, balancing Shuichi on the counter as he groped around for the small bottle of lube. The would be needing it very soon…

Lube in hand, he lifted Shuichi again, resisting the urge to take the boy right then and there on the floor and continued down the hall. Entering the room, he tossed Shuichi bodily onto the bed then jumped on himself, immediately grabbing hold of the smaller boy's wrists and pinning them above his head.

Yuki straddled Shuichi's hips, then leaned down again to kiss him, whispering "Here's your punishment…" Abruptly, he released his little lover's wrists, grabbing hold of the boy's shirt instead.

RRRRIIIIIPPPP!!!!

He tore the undersized shirt from the adorable boy's hot little body, slamming his mouth back down to smother any complaints his brat might make.

Keeping the boy distracted with his mouth on his neck, Yuki began deftly unbuttoning the pink haired singer's pants, quickly drawing them off. He began groping Shuichi through the thin fabric of his gray boxers, leaning back to watch the little vocalist writhing around on the bed. Grin widening, Yuki slid his hand down inside the boxers and drew out his lover's stiff erection, the boy's screams and pants arousing him even more.

Yuki ran his hand along Shuichi's shaft from the tip to the base then gently rubbed his thumb underneath it. Reaching out with his other hand, he began to fondle Shuichi's balls, feeling them tighten up beneath his ministrations as their owner whimpered and mewled, clutching hold of the sheets. With a feather light touch, he began to trace patterns onto the sensitive skin of the boy's erection, then gave it a tug. Shuichi screamed again, pressing himself into Yuki as the man removed a hand from his balls and placed it on his hip, pinning him to the bed. He cupped Shuichi and moved his hand up and down, feeling his own hard-on throbbing against the tight barrier of his pants.

Finally, the boy came in Yuki's hand, arching his back and shutting his eyes as he rode the intense rush of pleasure, his body convulsing. Panting, Shuichi propped himself up on one elbow and lifted his face to meet Yuki's lips with his own.

He reached down and started unbuckling the older man's belt as Yuki ran his strong hands all over his body. Giving it a tug, he tossed the belt onto the floor and quickly pulled off his blonde lover's pants. Lust overwhelming all other emotions, Shuichi removed the last piece of fabric barring their way.

Yuki shoved the boy flat on his back, never once breaking the contact between their lips as he leaned down to chew on his tiny lover's collar bone, drawing his tongue up and down in long leisurely strokes. He shifted his hips a little, causing their throbbing arousals to rub together, the friction making him to shiver violently and Shuichi moan loudly.

Desire taking over, Yuki grabbed hold of the slim bottle of lube as he uncapped it and squeezed some onto his fingers. Shuichi spread his legs wider and lifted one up onto Yuki's shoulder, giving the larger man more room to work with.

He gasped, feeling Yuki's long index finger sliding up inside him gently. Moving it slowly in and out, Yuki added a second finger, stretching the submissive boy out. Shuichi was breathing heavily, his hard-on rapidly growing again as the older man scissored him lustfully. As the final finger enters his body, Shuichi cried out, bucking his hips against Yuki's hand. "Please Yuki…" he whimpered, "I want… please…"

Yuki grasped hold of the pink haired singer's long graceful legs and wrapped them around his waist, then he took hold of the boy's own waist and lifted him up onto his lap. Using his hand, he lined himself up, then with a gentle kiss, he grabbed Shuichi's hips and forced the boy down onto him.

Shuichi screamed, arching against the man's chest as he felt Yuki enter deep into his body. Taking a second to adjust, Yuki smirked at the younger boy writhing against him, mewling and whimpering, his body demanding its needs be met. Gripping Shuichi's hips tighter, Yuki slowly lifted him up then thrust him back down hard.

"Yuki!" the singer cried out, impaled on Yuki's huge erection. Using his legs, he helped to lever his body up, pleasuring Yuki as best he could.

With a growl, Yuki became impatient and leaned forward, dumping the boy back onto the bed. Moaning, he had his way with his lover pressed flush to the mattress, running his hands over the slender boy's body and thrusting his hips forward as hard as he could. Shuichi cried out every time Yuki slammed in, driving himself hilt deep into his lover's tight ass, moaning as he fulfilled his pleasurable need.

"Yuki… I… love… you" he panted.

Leaning down, Yuki met his lips with a crushing kiss before softly whispering "I love… you too… Shu-chan," punctuating his words with deep thrusts, causing the bed to shake from the rhythm of their joined bodies.

Arching, Shuichi screamed loud so loud the neighbors surely heard as Yuki hit his 'sweet spot', tears running silently down his face at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure mixed with pain as Yuki filled him to the breaking point. Reaching up to grasp the larger man's hips, Shuichi forced himself down, meeting Yuki halfway as the author drove deeper into him then ever before.

"AAAHHHH…. YUKI!!!!!" he screamed as he came, coating both of their stomachs with his hot seed, shuddering as he felt Yuki climax at the same time, emptying himself deep in his tiny lover's body.

With a moan, Yuki collapsed on top of the little singer, stretching his head up to meet the boy's lips with a soft chaste kiss before laboriously dragging himself up onto his knees.

Reaching down, he grabbed a discarded shirt and gently cleaned himself and his lover, tossing the dirty top into the laundry hamper. He smiled down at the exhausted Shuichi, running his hand lightly along the now sleeping boy's face. He was leaning down to kiss him again when the phone decided to make itself known.

Leaping to his feet, Yuki grabbed the phone, cursing as he hit the talk button.

"Hello?" he growled.

"Uhh… Yuki-san? Could I… umm… speak to Shuichi?" asked a nervous Hiro, plainly afraid of the anger in Yuki's voice.

"No, he's asleep."

"Oh… uhh…okay. Could you tell him I called? I want him to know I'm really sorry about today… Hey… it's still fairly early, why would him of all people be asleep?!"

Grinning evilly, Yuki slyly replied "Hmm… How was it you'd put it?" The grin widened. "He's pretty worn out, seeing as we were just 'having a good fuck'."

With that he hung up on the shocked silence of the other end and tossed the phone back onto the dresser.

He crawled back into the bed beside his adorable pink haired singer and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling Shuichi closer to his warm chest.

"Yuki…" Shuichi asked, stirring sleepily. "Who was that…?"

"Hiro-kun wants you to know he's sorry. Call him back later."

"K…"

Yuki sighed softly as the boy snuggled up to him, laying his head on Yuki's chest while his blonde lover tightened his grip around his slight shoulders. "So what if I'm a dirty slut?" Shuichi asked softly.

Squirming out of Yuki's embrace, he straddled the man and bent over to nip his over-sensitive ear. "I'm enjoying every bit of it…"

Yuki grinned lewdly. _Shu-chan is going to be so sore he'll be limping tomorrow if I get my way_, he thought.

He couldn't help but wonder though, what Shuichi would think when he found out Hiro knew he'd been _earning his pay_.

-END-

**End Note) **I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a let down, I'll see if I can scrape together enough for a fourth, and I'll do my best to make it a better one than this chapter. How did this fanfic go from a one-shot to a three-going-on-four chapter story?! O.o


	4. Chapter 4

**AN) **Here it is! The final chapter! I've decided it's time I retired this former one-shot! Why, you may ask, because I've now officially used up all the positions I could think of and I don't want to repeat! ; If you're interested in any future fanfics I may write, be sure to read the end note.

As for Hiro's OOCness in the last chapter… I must admit, he isn't a character of any major importance to me, I neither like nor dislike him, he's kinda in the background so I didn't put much effort into him… ; That is also my excuse for the terrible job I did on Sakano-san and the formerly forgotten Suguru-kun (bum… I don't like him . ). K-san scares me, and I hate Tohma-san (jerk). Anyone who happens to be fans of these characters, please don't hurt me!! runs away screaming

**Disclaimer:** I sure as hell don't own Gravitation, cause if I did, it'd be total crap. It belongs to Maki Murakami.

**Chapter 4:**

"You walking home Shu?"

Shuichi looked up from the lyrics he'd been working on. He and Hiro were back to being good friends again, it was as if the incident from the day before had never happened.

The pink haired singer smiled. "No, Yuki agreed to pick me up on his way home, he had another book signing session today."

He yawned and gathered up all his stuff, shoving it into his little orange backpack. He was really tired still, not to mention quite sore. Yuki was a little too rough sometimes, but as far as Shuichi was concerned, it was well worth a little pain.

"Besides, it's raining, I wouldn't walk home in this anyway, I'd take a taxi if I had to." He smiled at his friend, touched by the red-head's concern.

"Well, if you need anything give me a call, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Hiro turned and left the room, waving over his shoulder as he walked away.

Shuichi slung his backpack over his own shoulder and walked out, heading for the front door. He stopped and leaned against the wall next to the doors, staring at the parking lot and waiting for his lover to arrive. It was absolutely pouring now and Shuichi wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.

He didn't have to wait long, within minutes, Yuki drove up and parked and leapt out of the car, running towards the doors through the violently dumping rain, throwing them open.

"Yuki!!!" he yelled, leaping up and throwing his arms around the irritated blonde's neck, causing the tall man to slip on the large puddle of water he had brought in with him. With a startled yell, Shuichi landed on top of Yuki, knocking the wind out of the man.

Sitting up, Shuichi started apologizing frantically "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to please forgive me it won't happen again Yuki Yuki I'm sorry-"

"Shut the hell up and get the fuck off of me!" Yuki cut in, pissed off now and trying to force his lungs to work properly again.

Shuichi scrambled off the fallen man, fussing over him until Yuki slapped his hands away. With a grunt, Yuki climbed to his feet and dusted himself off, eyes narrowing when he saw the large muddy stains left from the water he'd landed in.

"Grab your stuff brat, we're leaving." He said shortly.

"Okay… Oh wait! I forgot! I left my notebook on the table!" Shuichi cried out.

Yuki sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "Fine, go get it, but be quick."

"B-but Yuki…" the little singer said, staring at him with wide eyes. "There isn't anyone there, and I-I'm scared…" He clung to the older man's shirt sleeve.

Yuki groaned. "Just go get the damn thing…" he replied, allowing himself to be dragged along by the clingy boy.

Entering Bad Luck's conference room, Shuichi groped around on the wall searching for the light switch, still hanging onto Yuki's sleeve tightly. He sighed audibly when he found it, then skipped in to look for his missing notebook, cheerful now that his lover was there with him.

Yuki sauntered in to lean against the table, watching intently as his tiny lover wandered around the room digging through various piles of useless things.

"Oh! Here it is!" Shuichi exclaimed happily as he bent over to pick up his fallen notebook, unaware of his lover's heated gaze following movements of his tight little ass.

Turning around, he cheerfully called out "Yuki! I found it-"

He never finished the sentence as Yuki's hand grabbed hold of the back of his head, forcing him to look up as the man's lips clamped hungrily down on his own.

Squirming out of his hands, Shuichi gasped and backed up a couple steps. "W-what are you doing Yuki?!"

"Kissing you, idiot." The novelist replied, irritated.

"B-but! W-we're…" he stuttered as Yuki grabbed him again. He went silent when Yuki slammed their lips back together again, licking his bottom lip. Without thinking, he opened his mouth and allowed Yuki in, melting as the older man assaulted his mouth, all worries of who might see melting as well.

Feeling the boy turn to butter in his hands, Yuki grinned and shoved him against the wall, sliding his hand into Shuichi's shirt, caressing the pink haired vocalist's smooth skin. Shuichi gasped, shuddering as Yuki's hand slid slowly downward, feather-light touch causing goose-bumps to form on the tiny singer's skin.

"Yuki!!" He arched, feeling the man's hand cup his growing erection, his pants suddenly seeming too tight. Shuichi leaned forward, clinging to Yuki's chest as his lover began gently massaging him.

Shuichi Shindo, the lead singer of the popular band Bad Luck cried out the name of a certain blonde writer just as his producer and keyboardist walked into the room.

Silence reigned supreme as everyone simply froze and stared at each other, shocked. Yuki detached his lips from Shuichi and turned to glare at the perpetrators of the interruption, the look he gave them enough to curdle milk. "Well, do you need something? Or are you just gonna stand there?" he growled.

The silence broken, Sakano-san coughed uncomfortably and grabbed Suguru by the sleeve, leading him quickly out of the room. Suguru looked at them with an unreadable expression on his face as he shut the door behind him. Shuichi was amazed that neither had raised a big fuss, thought he knew he'd be hearing about this again the next day…

With a soft grunt of satisfaction, Yuki turned back to the flustered boy to resume their interrupted kiss.

"No Yuki…" Shuichi whimpered, blushing as he turned his face away and tried to push Yuki off. "No… stop it.. not here…"

Yuki sighed in annoyance and pulled away, turning his back to Shuichi and grabbing the boy's stuff.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi asked, his confusion overpowering his embarrassment.

Yuki didn't look back at him, just continued off down the hall.

"Come on brat, we're leaving."

"Wait Yuki!" he called, running after the retreating novelist.

The trip home was in silence, a thick an uncomfortable silence that made Shuichi squirm. Pulling in the driveway, Yuki got out of the car and headed in, leaving Shuichi to scramble to catch up with him.

_He's mad at me again_, he thought sadly. _I'll apologize._

"Yuki I-" he yelled, running thought the door. He pause, looking around. "Yuki?"

Click!

Shuichi jumped and spun around at the sound of a door slamming shut and the click of a key in a lock. Yuki eyed him with a slight frown.

"Why're you so damn jumpy brat? I'm not gonna attack you, idiot."

"I thought you were mad at me!" he whined, "You were ignoring me!"

"Whatever." Yuki brushed by him, heading for the kitchen.

"Yukiii!!!" the pink haired boy whined again, trailing after him into the kitchen like a lost puppy. "Don't be so mean!"

Yuki turned and looked at him with a funny look in his eyes. He advanced slowly on Shuichi, backing the boy up to the counter then cupping his face in his left hand and forcing the tiny singer to look up at him.

"How's this then?" he asked slyly as he leaned forward, giving his surprised little lover a rough kiss.

He smiled, watching the pink haired vocalist's eyes nearly double in size, then close in bliss as the tall blonde deepened the kiss.

Pretty soon, Shuichi was leaning into him, clinging to his chest and kissing back with enough force to bruise.

Drawing away for a breath, Yuki panted as he reached forward to draw the younger boy's shirt off his thin shoulders, admiring Shuichi's lithe frame as he did so.

With another deep, passionate kiss, Yuki grasped the base of Shuichi's thighs, lifting the startled boy up onto the counter and leaning over him, feeling Shuichi's hardness against his stomach. With a small smile, Yuki pushed his own erection roughly into the boy's inner thigh, smile widening when his tiny lover let loose a wild gasp.

He began drawing his mouth along Shuichi's neck, scraping his teeth lightly over the vocalist's pulse point before settling down to bite and suck on the side of his neck. He had to mark the boy, he needed to make sure it was obvious that Shuichi had already been claimed and belonged to him alone.

Sliding his hands down over the slight singer's fine body, he began to slowly undo Shuichi's belt, allowing it to fall to the floor. Moving his mouth over slightly, running his tongue across Shuichi's smooth skin, Yuki eagerly undid the zipper and button, smirking when the boy's tight capri pants joined the growing pile on the floor.

Yuki's mouth had worked its way lower. He was now hovering over the boy's taut stomach and leaving a trail of saliva leading ever lower. He dipped his tongue into his short lover's navel, enjoying the gasps and moans released more and more frequently now. Catching hold of the waistband of Shuichi's boxers, Yuki gently slid his finger in, slowly and eagerly drawing them down and off, licking his lips as he smiled over the singer's swollen member.

Yuki slid his tongue gently down over the tip and along the top, feeling the boy's erection throb and hearing Shuichi cry out at the unexpected contact. Yuki moaned slightly, his pants had tightened close to the point of pain and he reached down to unbutton them, never pausing his tongue's sensual exploration of Shuichi's nether realms.

Without warning, Yuki widened his mouth and drew the boy as deep inside as he comfortably could and started to suck.

"Yuki!" Shuichi screamed, arching his back and bucking his hips against Yuki's mouth, nearly gagging his blonde lover.

Running his tongue along Shuichi's throbbing arousal, Yuki pinned the boy's hips to the counter with his right hand then began fondling his little lover's balls with the other.

Shuichi squirmed and writhed, his hands clutching at the tall man's head, his fingers twining reflexively in the silky bond hair.

"Yuki…" he moaned, sweat beading on his forehead. "I… think I'm gonna…"

Yuki knew very well what was going to happen when he felt the muscles at Shuichi's base tighten. With a shrill cry, Shuichi climaxed, releasing into Yuki's mouth.

The author swallowed quickly, careful not to lose any of the thick white liquid, then licked the younger boy clean, lust burning hotly in his eyes.

Stretching up, the young author crushed his lips against those of his tiny lover, gnawing on Shuichi's lip as he slid his fingers slyly towards the pop star's entrance.

Shuichi's eyes nearly doubled in size when he felt the _un-_lubed intrusion.

"Yuki!" he practically screamed, writhing desperately in an attempt to escape. "You promised! You said you wouldn't go dry anymore!"

"It won't kill you!" he retorted, trying to grab hold of his not-so-compliant-anymore lover again.

"No! Not without the lube!" the pink haired boy shrieked, batting Yuki's hands away frantically.

"Fine! I'll get the goddamn lube!" Yuki shouted back, throwing up his hands. Softer, he added "You better not move an inch…" and leaned down to give Shuichi a rough kiss.

Watching as Yuki walked off down the hall, Shuichi did as he was told, blushing and squirming a little at the thought of what he must look like, laying completely nude on the counter with his legs spread.

His silent contemplation of his current (and embarrassing) position was interrupted by Yuki's graceful return, bottle of lubricant in hand.

Yuki eagerly grabbed hold of him again, smiling widely as he leaned forward. "You stayed still…" he breathed into Shuichi's ear. "I guess I'll have to play nice…at first…"

Shuichi shuddered in excitement and gasped as he felt the finger reenter his body, slicked this time.

He moaned as Yuki began moving the finger gently in and out, softly stroking the inside of him. Yuki moved his mouth down to Shuichi's chest, licking around the two sensitive patches of skin, teasing the pink nubs as he teased the boy's entrance with a second finger inserted to the knuckle.

The little pop star reached down with his own hands and swiftly undid the remaining buttons on his lover's pants before attempting to remove the man's boxers. His efforts were thwarted however, when Yuki's third finger brushed lightly against his prostrate. He arched, screaming out his lover's name as his body convulsed.

Removing his fingers, Yuki quickly lubed himself then lined his hotly throbbing arousal up with the submissive boy's opening.

"Yuki!!" Shuichi cried out, feeling himself so full it felt like something would tear. The pain was excruciating as Yuki forced himself in, stretching the younger boy ruthlessly, but like usual, it gradually ebbed away as the pleasure flooded in.

Slowly, the tall blonde pulled out until only the head of his huge shaft was inside his little lover then drove back in, driving his entire erection deep inside of the boy.

Yuki paused. "You've been a bad boy Shu-chan." He whispered, "You weren't cooperating at all earlier. You should know better than that…" He withdrew almost completely. "I think I need to punish you!"

Shuichi screamed as his body was dragged backwards across the counter to meet Yuki's thrusting hips halfway, hitting his sweet spot head on and sending waves of pleasure crashing throughout his little body. Drawing back, Yuki drove himself into his lover's prostate again, bringing them both closer to the edge.

Thrust after thrust, Yuki grunted and panted while Shuichi cried out, yelling his name. The counter vibrated beneath the force of their connecting bodies, the kitchen items on it bouncing around as the surface beneath them shook. Shuichi tightened his legs, wrapping them around Yuki's waist as he was banged into the counter.

The neighbors would be complaining soon, Yuki had forgotten to close the windows and Shuichi was screaming loud enough for it to be heard halfway down the street.

Not that Yuki cared.

Giving one last forceful thrust, Yuki groaned and came, spilling his seed deep into Shuichi's body and watching in rapt fascination as it slowly dripped out. A few seconds later, Shuichi violently reached his own climax, coating both of them as he screamed his loudest yet.

Yuki slumped over, leaning against the smaller boy's chest as they both panted. After a while, his breathing returned to normal and he pulled out, leaning against the counter next to Shuichi and lighting up a cigarette.

With a groan, the pink haired pop star pushed himself up onto his elbows and slid down off the counter, wincing a little as he hit the floor. Limping slightly, Shuichi hobbled off to the living room. Flopping down on the couch he grabbed the remote and tugged a blanket up onto his chilled naked body.

Amused, Yuki watched his little love as he finished his cigarette. Grinding the butt in a nearby ashtray, he pushed away from the counter and walked in after him. He walked up to the side of the couch behind Shuichi unnoticed, then pounced.

With a yell, the startled boy jerked upwards, bucking against Yuki's hands and knees as he was pinned to the couch. Yuki shifted a little so he was straddling his lover's hips then leaned down to nip his neck, whispering "Ready for round two?"

"Huh?" Shuichi asked dully, then gasped as the blanket was torn from him, Yuki's erection pressing hard against the base of his back.

He twisted his head, trying to see Yuki and struggling against the weight of the man on top of him, pinning him to the couch. Yuki simply watched his feeble attempts with and amused smile then said, "Why struggle Shu-chan? You'll only wear yourself out before we have our fun!"

Shuichi's response was muffled in the couch covering, so Yuki automatically interpreted as an agreement, regardless of the boy's feelings on the subject.

Reaching down, he slid a hand beneath Shuichi's limp body to run a soft touch down the length of his singer's shaft, feeling it spring to life under his attentions as the boy himself moaned.

"What's that? You don't like this?" he teased, slowly withdrawing his hand, fingers lingering slightly.

"…Yuki… please…"

"Please? What do you mean?" he asked innocently, stroking Shuichi's rapidly swelling member again.

"Please… I want… I need…"

"What do you want? I don't understand." The grin widened.

"Please Yuki! I want you to…" the boy blushed. "to… take me…" he finished in a small voice.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" he kissed the back of Shuichi's neck, his left hand pulling his little lover onto all fours.

"That's one thing I don't mind doing for you."

He shoved in.

Yuki groaned as he felt himself sliding in smoothly, Shuichi's passage was still slick form the leftover lube and cum from the last round. Picking up speed and force, the blonde author slammed his throbbing arousal deep into the smaller boy's body.

He caressed his little lover's convulsing body, his blood burning through his veins and carrying with it a flood of almost overwhelming pleasure. He leaned down, running his tongue along Shuichi's spine as he drove forward, nailing the pop star into the couch pillows. The taste of the boy, his sweat, his skin, they were almost intoxicating, driving Yuki deeper into the fiery sea of ecstasy.

He grabbed hold of Shuichi's waist and leaned back, bringing the writhing and screaming boy with him and up onto his lap.

Instinctively, Shuichi reached back and braced his hands on Yuki's hips, using his widely spread legs to lift himself.

Then as Yuki's teeth clamped onto his neck, he drove himself back down, impaling his small body on Yuki's enormous arousal, shrieking out the blonde's name and arching against him.

Hearing Yuki's encouraging moan, Shuichi repeated the action.

He screamed, feeling Yuki rise to meet him halfway and drive himself full force into Shuichi's prostate. The boy was close, the desperate need to come increasing tow-fold as his tall lover found his sweet spot again. He threw his head back, crying out the man's name as he was filled to the breaking point.

Yuki reached around the convulsing vocalist's hips and grasped his erection, pumping it as he thrust his hips up.. He was burning up, his body was straining to reach its climax and he felt like he was going to explode.

"Yuki! I'm… I'm… Aahh!"

Shuichi climaxed, releasing his load over the blonde man's hand that was still clutching him, his muscles tightening around the large hard object moving around inside of him.

Yuki released cry of his own when the pressure suddenly increased dramatically. He couldn't take anymore and came hard, pumping the sticky white liquid up inside Shuichi, shuddering in ecstasy at the flood of pleasure that accompanied his release.

Yuki gently slid himself out of the small boy and slumped back , panting heavily. Shuichi turned onto his side, and laid down on top of Yuki, his head resting on the mans' chest.

After a couple minutes of listening to Shuichi's breathing even out, then beginning to slow, Yuki opened his cat-like amber eyes and gently shook the boy's shoulder.

"Come on Shu-chan, you can't sleep there, you'll freeze." He said softly, for once not trying to hide the love in his voice. His adorable little lover squirmed slightly, tiredly opening a single shining purple eye to look up lovingly up at Yuki.

Yuki sat up slowly and stood, half carrying the exhausted boy to the bedroom and laying him down in the blankets.

He walked over to the window to shut the curtains on the now bright and clear evening.

And found himself face to face with a camera.

That was when he suddenly remembering he was wearing absolutely nothing and was still coated in the remains of their last lovemaking session.

Throwing the curtains shut quickly, Yuki grimaced as he walked back to the bed, crawling in to join his sleeping singer.

Wrapping his arms around the tiny pink haired boy, he yawned as he bitterly considered the next day. _Can't wait to see the beautiful cover picture of tomorrow's paper…_ he though ironically.

All bitterness flowed out of him as he stared down at the small boy he had cupped protectively in his arms, guarding him while he slept.

_No… not a waste._

"…mmm…Yuki…" Shuichi murmured, caught up in whatever fantasy he was dreaming about.

"I love you" Yuki whispered kissing the boy tenderly.

_It was definitely worth it._

-END-

**End Note)** If by chance I've acquired any fans, I think you'll be happy to know that I already have the plan for another 3 chapter fanfic written out, and while it was originally planned to be rated T, I'll see if I can't bump it up a little… I've been thinking about trying a bathtub scene… perhaps in the second or third chapter? wink wink nudge nudge


End file.
